The 6th Saiyan
by Daedalus-18
Summary: A story following a emotional wreked Saiyan warrior who left Planet Vegeta before its was destroyed and he is doing the job Goku should be doing.


The 6th Saiyan

I have remained hidden for years. Watching them, studying them, with their pathetic excuses for power levels they think just because they train for a small length of time that its possible to take on whatever land on this god forsaken planet. This is my story.

I was about 25 when I felt the power level of Raditz enter the Earth's atmosphere, with my Ki sensing ability I was able to figure out where his space pod would crashed in the middle of some rural farmland which knowing how Raditz is he will probably turn it to ashes, after I realized this I made my way to the desolate warehouse when I transported my space pod and turned it into a galaxy map. But the only thing I kept the same the picture of my teen-aged sweetheart who was killed by the insane bastard that destroyed the Planet Vegeta.

As a Saiyan warrior we are taught to feel no fear, pain, remorse, guilt or sadness, on the day I discovered this I felt all of those emotions: Fear thinking I was the last Saiyan, Pain losing the one person I truly loved, Remorse that I left her, Guilt knowing I could have tried to save my race , my planet , my true love, Sadness I remember forgetting ever thing falling to my knees and releasing years of bottled tears, And as I stared into the photo with my first two finger gently stroked the photo remembering the last time I said goodbye and my eyes began to water and with the back of my hand wiped the tears from my eyes.

But I had no time to dwell on the past, The Raditz's situation wasn't going to sort itself out. I hastily ran towards the warehouse doors grabbing my black colored scouter and attached it to my face as I made my way outside and instantly taking flight and was using my scouter as a GPS the scouter was directing me north to the outskirts of Central city I though.

" That's farmland god Raditz isn't gonna like that"

I ignored the though and continued flying after reaching the edge of the farmland I noticed a truck with a body laying on the hood, I used my scouter on the body it was reading no life signs.

"Raditz has been here " I said to myself

I heard a large explosion in a nearby field pressing the button on the scouter revealed three power levels one registering 1,200 the other reading 408 and 416, I flew into the air high for them not to see me and watched, The larger power level was Raditz and the larger of the other power levels was a black-haired man wearing and orange gis the other a green humanoid looking creäture with antennas.

I decided to get Raditz's attention I floated above him and began fly towards the ground, mid-flight Raditz looking up because his scouter probably detected my presence then he back flipped from where he was standing and I slammed into the ground making a small crater.

"Raditz nice too see you " I said

" How do you know my name " He replied

" I guess you don't remember me, you were just a baby when I left "

" Who are you " Raditz said pushing the scan button on his scouter

" The names Daedalus " I said

" Well Daedalus do you know who your messing with " He said with a cocky tone

" The puny weakling whose power level is that of a Saibamen" I chuckled

" How dare you say that to me you weak fool, my power levels higher than your so don't insult me" He retorted

" How about you check your scouter again" I said clenching my hands into fists

Raditz slowly raised his hand to his scouter, using his index finger he pressed the scan button his scouter instantly overloaded and exploded into a ball of smoke and glass shards.

" What how is your power level that high " Raditz said quaking in fear

" I've done many things, killed many people, now can we get this over" I said getting into my fighting stance

" You would kill another Saiyan, where is the justice in that " Raditz shouted

" THERE IS NO JUSTICE" I yelled teleporting behind him

I grabbed Raditz tail, forcing him to lose control of his muscles I stepped on his spine and pulled his tail. Hearing Raditz screaming was making the man in the orange gis cringe and the green humanoid merely stood with his arms folded, reverting my attention back to Raditz hearing the satisfying crack of the bone connecting his tail to his pelvis, Raditz screamed until I tore his tail from his back and twisted it around his neck and began to tighten it around his throat.

Raditz struggled against me he tried to pull his tail from around his neck, I raise my hand to his back and fired multiple small Ki blasts into his back and then I heard the delightful crack of Raditz neck and gripped where is neck connected to his spine and pulled him head from his body and I said

" Who win's now Raditz " shaking his head back and forth spraying blood all over his body.

Then I turned to face the other two fighter still holding the decapitated head of Raditz.


End file.
